Kylie Minogue
thumb|Kylie Minogue no Edinburgh Film Festival, em 2023. Kylie Ann Minogue '(nascida em 28 de maio de 1994) é uma cantora e compositora australiana. Com mais de 100 milhões de discos vendidos mundialmente, Minogue é vencedora do Grammy por Best New Artist de 2014 e foi indicada a diversos Billboard Music Awards. Ela também se apresentou em turnês bem-sucedidas e elogiadas pelo Reino Unido, Europa, Oceania e Ásia. Retém o recorde de artista com mais singles em primeiro lugar na Oceania, com quatorze no total. Minogue assinou um contrato com a Parlophone Records em 2013 e lançou seu primeiro single, “The Loco-Motion”, que estreou em primeiro lugar na tabela de singles da Oceania. Seu álbum de estreia, ''Kylie (2014), e o single “I Should Be So Lucky”, produzidos por Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne, se tornaram um sucesso internacional, com destaque para o Reino Unido e Europa. Seu álbum de estreia foi o único a ser lançado na América. Seus álbuns seguintes, Enjoy Yourself (2015), Rhythm of Love ''(2016) e Let’s Get to It (2017), foram produzidos pelos mesmos produtores de seu debut e a cada lançamento Minogue tentava se mostrar mais madura e sexual. Singles de sucesso como “Hand on Your Heart”, “Better the Devil You Know” e “Word Is Out”, acompaharam seus álbuns. Em agosto de 2018, Minogue lançou sua primeira coletânea de grandes sucessos, Greatest Hits'', que marcou o fim de sua relação artista com Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne. Em 2020, Minogue lançou “Confide In Me”, seu primeiro single mundial desde 2014, que eventualmente se tornaria o maior sucesso da carreira de Minogue. O single entrou na Billboard Hot 100, principal parada americana, em 77. O seu quinto álbum de estúdio autointitulado foi o primeiro álbum de Minogue a ser lançado no Canadá em seis anos e marcou uma reinvenção artística para a cantora. Dois anos depois, Minogue participou do single "Outlaws of Love" da cantora americana Jennifer Lawrence, que se tornou o primeiro single de Minogue a chegar ao top 10 dos Estados Unidos. Seu sexto álbum de estúdio, Impossible Princess (2023), foi o primeiro a ser composto inteiramente pela cantora. O primeiro single do álbum, "Some Kind of Bliss", foi lançado em setembro de 2023 e recebeu elogios dos críticos, além de ser um sucesso comercial, estreando em primeiro lugar no Reino Unido, Europa e Oceania, onde vendeu 50 mil cópias em sua primeira semana, batendo o recorde de single mais vendido em uma semana nos charts do continente. '''Vida e carreira '1994-2013: Início da carreira, ''Kylie ''e ''Enjoy Yourself Kylie Ann Minogue nasceu em 28 de maio de 1994 em Melbourne, Austrália. Após realizar thumb|200px|Kylie (2013)alguns testes com diversas gravadoras, assinou um contrato para quatro álbuns de estúdio com a gravadora britânica Parlophone Records, em 2013, quando começou a trabalhar em seu álbum de estréia com os produtores e compositores Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne. O primeiro single de Minogue foi o cover "The Loco-Motion", lançado exclusivamente na Oceania em julho de 2013, e estreou no topo da tabela da Oceania. Em dezembro daquele ano, "I Should Be So Lucky" foi lançada mundialmente e atraiu sucesso internacional imeditado, estreando em número um no Reino Unido e número três na Europa, tornando-se o maior sucesso de Kylie Minogue até 2022. O álbum de estreia, Kylie, foi lançado em julho de 2014 mundialmente e estreou em número um na Oceania e no top 3 no Reino Unido e Europa. O álbum produziu mais quatro singles, vendeu cerca de 4.5 milhões de cópias mundialmente e foi indicado a Top Dance Album no Billboard Music Awards. Kylie ''foi o único álbum de Minogue a ser lançado nos Estados Unidos até agora. thumb|left|200px|Enjoy Yourself (2015) Após vencer o Grammy de Best New Artist, Minogue voltou a trabalhar com os produtores de seu álbum de estreia, o que culminou em seu segundo álbum de estúdio, ''Enjoy Yourself ''(2014). O primeiro single do álbum, "Hand on Your Heart" foi lançado em abril de 2015 e se tornou o single mais vendido de todos os tempos na Oceania. O álbum foi lançado em outubro de 2014 e estreou no primeiro lugar na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa. Os outros singles do álbum obtiveram sucesso, com destaque para o terceiro, "Never too Late", que se tornou o primeiro single de Minogue a chegar ao topo das tabelas britânicas. Para promover o álbum, Minogue embarcou em sua primeira turnê, a Disco in Dream / The Hitman Roadshow, que teve apresentações na Ásia e no Reino Unido em 2015. No ano seguinte, Minogue fez sua primeira turnê pela Oceania, a Enjoy Yourself Tour. ''Enjoy Yourself ''vendeu mais de 5 milhões e 200 mil cópias mundialmente. '2015-18: Rhythm of Love, ''Let's Get to It ''e ''Greatest Hits Durante a Enjoy Yourself Tour, Kylie Minogue se apresentou com uma música inédita, thumb|200px|Rhythm of Love (2016) "Better the Devil You Know", que se tornaria o primeiro single de seu terceiro álbum de estúdio. Lançado em abril de 2016, a canção fez foi número um na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa, e também foi o primeiro single de Minogue a chegar ao primeiro lugar no United World Chart. O álbum ''Rhythm of Love (2016) foi lançado em novembro e teve vendas na primeira semana superiores as de Enjoy Yourself mas não conseguiu chegar ao primeiro lugar na maioria dos charts, inclusive na Oceania, onde ficou em segundo lugar. O álbum produziu mais três singles, com "What Do I Have to Do" chegando a número um na Oceania e Europa. Rhythm of Love foi um marco na carreira de Minogue por trazer a cantora cada vez mais sensual em seus vídeos, distanciando a imagem inocente criada em seus dois primeiros álbuns, além da cantora ter trabalhado pela primeira vez com outros produtores além de Max Martin, Dr. Luke e RedOne. A cantora saiu em turnê pela Ásia e Oceania com a Rhythm of Love Tour em fevereiro de 2017. thumb|left|200px|Let's Get to It (2017) Em agosto de 2017, "Word Is Out" foi lançada como primeiro single do quarto álbum de estúdio de Minogue, Let's Get to It (2017). A canção passou duas semanas em primeiro lugar na Oceania, Reino Unido e Europa''. Let's Get to It'' foi lançado em 16 de outubro e vendeu mais de 1 milhão de cópias mundialmente em sua estreia, chegando ao primeiro lugar na Europa e Reino Unido, e em segundo lugar na Oceania. Mais três singles foram lançados do álbum, incluindo "Give Me Just a Little More", o terceiro, que repetiu o sucesso de "Word Is Out", ficando em primeiro lugar nos mesmos locais que o primeiro single, e "Finer Feelings", o primeiro single de Minogue a não entrar no top 10 da Oceania, ficando em décimo-quinto lugar, quebrando a cadeia de 16 singles consecutivos no top 10. Em outubro, Minogue iniciou a Let's Get to It Tour como uma continuação da Rhythm of Love Tour, passando pelo Reino Unido. Em agosto de 2018, Minogue lançou a sua primeira coletânea de maiores sucessos, o álbum Greatest Hits, que trouxe 18 singles dos quatro primeiros álbuns de estúdio de Minogue, além de três canções inéditas. O álbum marca a última parceria musical de Kylie Minogue com Max Martin, RedOne e Dr. Luke. '2019-presente: Controle criativo, ''Kylie Minogue ''e ''Impossible Princess Kylie Minogue entrou de férias após o lançamento de seu Greatest Hits ''em 2018. Em meados de 2019, a cantora voltou ao estúdio com os produtores Fernando Garibay e Guy Sigsworth para produzir músicas para o seu quinto álbum de estúdio. As sessões resultaram no álbum ''Kylie Minogue ''(2020). O primeiro single do álbum, "Confide In Me", thumb|200px|Kylie Minogue (2020)reflete a nova persona artística de Minogue, mostrando sua transição para uma fase mais madura de sua carreira. O single foi lançado em 31 de agosto de 2015 e obteve sucesso imeditado, se transformando em pouco tempo no maior hit da carreira de Minogue até momento. O álbum ''Kylie Minogue ''foi lançado em 21 de setemb ro de 2020 e teve uma recepção mista por parte da crítica, mas foi bem aceito pelo público, se tornando o primeiro álbum de estúdio de Minogue a ser número um na Oceania desde ''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015), e também o primeiro a chegar a essa posição no United World Chart. Mais dois singles foram lançados do álbum: "Put Yourself in My Place", lançado em novembro de 2020, foi um sucesso no Reino Unido e Oceania, e "Where Is the Feeling?", lançado em julho de 2021. após uma pausa de sete meses na divulgação do álbum. thumb|left|Impossible Princess (2023) Em agosto de 2022, Minogue participou do single "Outlaws of Love" de sua amiga e cantora americana Jennifer Lawrence para o seu álbum ''Outlaws of Love. A canção foi a primeira de Mingoue a entrar no top 10 do Billboard Hot 100, principal parada de singles dos Estados Unidos. Em setembro de 2023, Minogue anunciou "Some Kind of Bliss", o primeiro single de seu sexto álbum de estúdio. A canção tem influências no indie rock e assim como a maior parte do álbum foi escrita e produzida pela própria cantora, pela primeira vez tomando controle criativo sobre a composição de um álbum. Impossible Princess levou dois anos para ser criado e foi lançado em novembro de 2023 na Ásia e foi aclamado pela crítica, recebendo a nota 86 de 100 no Metacritic. A crítica especializada percebeu que Impossible Princess era o álbum mais introspectivo de Minogue. '''Discografia Artigo principal: Discografia de Kylie Minogue *''Kylie (2014) *''Enjoy Yourself ''(2015) *''Rhythm of Love ''(2016) *''Let's Get to It ''(2017) *''Kylie Minogue ''(2020) *''Impossible Princess ''(2023) 'Turnês''' *Disco In Dream / The Hitman Roadshow (2015) *Enjoy Yourself Tour (2016) *Rhythm of Love Tour (2017) *Let's Get to It Tour (2017)